


Shadows Cast

by Just_A_Spectator



Series: Hero for Hire [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Heroes for hire AU, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Spectator/pseuds/Just_A_Spectator
Summary: A phone screen shone brightly from a bed, as a brunette sat next to it, her figure silhouetted by the small bedside lamp behind her as she nursed an almost finished bottle of clear liquid and swished its contents about in a lazy matter before downing most of it in two gulps. Her brown eyes looked at the shadow she cast on the wall, a stern stare present in them as she finished her drink.





	Shadows Cast

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished this one, sudden idea that popped up in my head.  
> Want to state that both characters are female and that I will be fixing the formating as soon as I have a PC again.
> 
> Music: https://youtu.be/0-7IHOXkiV8

         A phone screen shone brightly from a bed, as a brunette sat next to it, her figure silhouetted by the small bedside lamp behind her as she nursed an almost finished bottle of clear liquid and swished its contents about in a lazy matter before downing most of it in two gulps. Her brown eyes looked at the shadow she cast on the wall, a stern stare present in them as she finished her drink.

_         “You know, drinking a whole bottle of whatever that is isn't gonna help your problems, don't you?”  _ a disembodied voice mocked in an overly sweet tone.

“Yeah? Well neither are your fucking opinions. And yet you still give them away for free, surprisingly.” the young woman replied, a scowl plastered on her face as she added “And I'm drinking water, which is healthier than anything you've ever suggested, so shut your fucking trap.”

 

          A beat of silence passed before 3 yellow slits appeared where the shadow's face would be, ripping into the shapes of eyes and a mouth, the latter of which dripping the yellow substance. The two stared  each other down before the shadow seemingly gave up and started again  _ “You know, one day you're going to slip up, am when that day comes, your wings are going to be the one thing that will bring you down.” _ a bitter smile spread across the brunette’s face as she tidied up her ponytail, fixing a few stray wavy curls “I guess so. It is what we signed up for when we got stuck together five years ago, isn't that right? You help me on my work, and meanwhile I keep you at bay from the world, my mind plagued by your fucking toxic thoughts and ideas, you fucking monster.”

 

           The shadow’s ‘mouth’ curves in a cruel smirk  _ “You know it Crow. And you better not forget what lies beyond the darkness of those feathers I lent you.” _ her eyes glow before starting vanish as she finishes, smoke gathering in the room before vanishing in a menacing echo  _ “Because if you do forget, the whole universe pays for your mistake.” _

  
           “You bet your ass I remember that. Every single day.” and with that the merc finally finishes her bottle, setting it back down and getting back to work.


End file.
